


Against the Thrum

by RaawrImaDinosaur



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaawrImaDinosaur/pseuds/RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Music Challenge; </p><p>A collection of drabbles, all inspired by a song from my iPod. </p><p>Updated daily (I hope).</p><p>(Also don't let the first tag scare you; these aren't connected and aren't all angst ridden).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crownless

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for writers block, and to try and develop my writing skills further. Constructive criticism is very welcome, as it will help me grow as a writer.
> 
> I will accept pairing requests if you wish. I plan on updating this daily (I hope) and will all be DC-centric.
> 
> Please forgive me if I get anything wrong in these drabbles, this is my first time writing for this fandom.
> 
> The song is "Crownless" by Nightwish.

**Character(s): Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd**

Clutching the limp body in his arms, Bruce lowered his head, eyes squeezed tightly as pain washed over him like a wave. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t so much as twitch his lips without succumbing to the agony that gripped at his chest. He didn’t know if he could go on any longer. Not with the reaper following him. No matter where he went, a trail of bodies followed.

He was so determined to do some good; to fix his fucked up city. Stop the death and destruction that haunted its streets. All he wanted to do was put a maniac back behind bars. But he had been careless.

And now, his son… his Robin, had paid the price.

Opening his eyes, Bruce stared down at the beaten body in his arms, and for a moment sucked in a choked breath. He squeezed his eyes shut again and pressed his lips to a bloodied forehead. His eyes stung and his body quivered.

He wanted blood. He wanted the Joker to pay for what he had done, but he could not.

Not without soiling his reputation further.

Batman wasn’t a killer. He couldn’t step over that line; no matter how much he wanted to.  
It wouldn’t bring Jason back.


	2. Day Two - Damian Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would not cry. He could not. Wayne's didn't cry."
> 
> Day Two: Audience of One by Rise Against.

**Character(s): Damian Wayne**

Curled underneath his blanket, the boy stared sullenly at the wall, small hands tightened into tight fists. His nails bit angrily into the palms of his hands.

He would not cry. He could not.

He was a Wayne and Wayne’s did not cry. He refused to give into his moment of weakness. Damian tried to bite back the emotion that threatened to spill from his throat and ignored the sting of tears in his eyes. He was ten years old. He was to be the next Robin.

He was heir to Wayne Industries, and of the League of Assassins. He wasn’t allowed weaknesses. They got you killed.

His mother would be sure to kill him, had she known. Even now, he waited for the silent assassins to breeze through the room; slit his throat before he could so much as blink, and all because he wanted to weep like the child he was.

So he would not cry. 

He wouldn’t let fear overtake him. Drake would not be the next Batman, His father wouldn’t toss him out into the gutter like his mother had. He wouldn’t be left for dead like Todd had been, and he certainly wouldn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Grayson did.

He wouldn’t allow the whispers of illegitimacy stab knives of fear through his chest.

His mother and father would get back together.

His brothers would be tossed out on their asses, and he would reign supreme.

Just like his mother had planned. Just like she wanted.

He wouldn’t allow himself to smile, or let his chest blossom with the fondness he refused to feel for his new family.

He could not feel without shattering all their plans.

He was nothing.


	3. You be Tails, I'll be Sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not matter what she said, or what she thought, the distrust she held deep inside always reigned through."
> 
> Day Three: You be Tails, I'll be Sonic by A Day to Remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really hate this one. No idea where it came from. I started thinking of another song as I wrote it, so I'm actually cheating a bit and switching the song.
> 
> Also... trigger warning for this drabble, I guess. Is it needed? I'm adding it just in case.
> 
> Song is "You be Tails, I'll be Sonic" by A Day to Remember.
> 
> (The original song used was "Better Off this Way" by the same band, if anyone was curious).

**Character(s): Harley Quinn**

He was vicious, insane. He was out of control and didn’t listen to reason.

But so was she.

She felt things when around him.

Good things, bad things.

She felt them all.

But she wasn’t happy. Not matter what she said, or what she thought, the distrust she held deep inside always reigned through.

He was destroying her. He was destroying her, and she had to get away from him.

She couldn’t get away from him.

She was trapped.

It wasn’t fair.

It _isn’t_ fair.

It _isn’t fair_.

_IT ISN’T FAIR_.

_IT ISN’T FAIR! FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU AND YOUR HURT AND YOUR LOVE KEEP AWAY FROM ME KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOU STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY LOVE UNSTRAP ME DAMN IT UNSTRAP ME GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –_

She screamed long and loud, shrieking through the pain, but he cries didn’t drown out the manic laughter that echoed through the room.


End file.
